


The Island

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Tomb Raider AU, shipwrecked, this shit will get really gruesome reall fast - if you've played the game you'd understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil end up stranded on an island with more bodies and secrets than either are prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island

Carlos lay on the shore of an unknown island; the breaking waves never reaching his body before receding steadily into the ocean only to restart the process. The sand was warmed by the sun looming overhead, and his normally neat hair was now frazzled and dirty. The scientist’s clothes were now rumbled and filthy other than ironed and pristine. His lab coat twisted around his torso and blew in the slight, warm breeze of the forbidden land.

_“Cecil!” There was no time to question why their ship was sinking, no time to pack up and gather supplies. Only time to abandon ship and run. “Cecil!” Carlos shouted again, franticly looking for his lover amidst the crowd of worried shouts and rushing water._

The ocean seemed to suck in a deep breath, and spew the next breaking wave deeper inland, for it broke over Carlos’ legs. At first, there was no reaction. Not even a slightest twitch in awakening.

_Another massive wave crashed into the side of the ship, sending the crew slamming into the far left wall. Confused and angered cries of pain echoed before another deafening crush of metal drowned their voices out. Water sloshed around Carlos’ ankles as he followed the crew onto the deck. Scrambling up the stairs in a blind panic, another wave pushed against their ship, sending his shoulder sharply into the side of the railing, his feet slipping and arms flailing. Carlos fell onto Steve; who screamed and hollered at him before chasing Carlos up the rest of the steps in a rage._

As the waves crawled closer up his body, Carlos slowly started to gather his senses. First he came to realize the wet clothes stuck close against his dark skin. Then the grainy feel of sand against his face, coupled with the slow heat covering his back as the sun baked him from above. Finally, the sound of waves and the fresh smell of the sea reached his tired body.

_The deck was even worse than Carlos had originally thought. Waves broke over the side and sent men sprawling, some of the unfortunate even sliding off the ship and falling into the unforgiving water. Lightning slashed across the sky and gave a brief light over the darkened sky. Struggling to keep his feet firmly planted, Carlos franticly looked around for anyone he knew well. But more importantly, Cecil._

Opening his eyes tiredly, he stared out across the sand and the receding waves. The bright light shone across the water and reflected against his face, making Carlos squint with a groan. His throat was sore, and raw from screaming and the freezing salt water that had cut through him to the bone.

_Lurching once more, the rapidly sinking ship gave one last crushing sound of metal before Carlos found himself sliding to the left, like many other men trying to board the lifeboats. People slipped off the edge with a screech of fear, the equipment and crates crushed what got in the way before sinking into the icy depths below. His back hit the railing, knocking the breath out of him as he struggled to clutch onto anything near._

Carlos slowly moved his arms, trying to feel his fingers through the numbness. His legs were sore from kicking in the water for any tread, which they never found. The man managed to push himself up into a sitting position, and take careful survey of his body. All limbs attached. Nothing broken. Just sore and tight.

_Another flash of lightning temporarily blinded Carlos, leaving the scientist to cough and narrow his eyes against another onslaught of water. The boat gave another deafening below, and suddenly it lurched onto its side, sending Carlos off the edge with a fearful cry into the icy depths below._

_He does not remember hitting the water, or screaming out into the night as he swam through the turbulent waters towards shore._

His legs tremble under his weight, entire body quivering like jello as he took first steps like a new born lamb. Carlos’ eyes were narrowed and blinded by the sun – his glasses – where were his glasses? Hands clutched to his pocket, feeling desperately into the damp denim jeans. There they were, his case and his phone.

Carlos spilled out the contents of his pockets hurriedly, finding his spar he’d grown into the habit of carrying and slipping them onto his face. His phone was toasted, not as water proof as he’d hoped.

In his lab coat he found a set of keys, a pocket knife and an extra hair tie. He shoved the keys, knife and glasses case back into his pockets, and quickly tied his hair back into its somewhat usual appearance.

It was only then that the scientist realized how bad he was shaking. Or the shore that was covered in old, rusty ship parts and washed up supplies and anchors. And the way the island seemed to howl through the wind, whispering pleas or screaming revenge.

Carlos had half a mind to comb the shoreline for any survivors, but he paused, listening to a voice on the wind. “No – we’re not using _that_ to start a fire!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da~  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a long time.  
> Inspired by Tomb Raider, I love that game. ;A;  
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. :>


End file.
